Violate Me
by Hollowshirosaki413
Summary: Hichigo Shirosaki was known as a player most of the time, but when he came to a new school and met Ichigo Kurosaki, it changed his mind completely. Ichigo Kurosaki, also, lusted after the other, and when they share a night of passion after going clubbing, well…Ichigo was sure he was always going to have a light to his darkness.


**Title: **Violate Me

**Author:** Hollowshirosaki413\D.R. Ward

**Date**: 12-27-12

**Warnings:** smut, Boy\Boy, Sex, M, All that juicy goodness, and intense Fluffiness. Fluff and smut mostly. What else can ya ask for? A candycane? Well, here ya go! *Hands digital candycane* xD ONE_SHOT

**Song:** Touchin' On My – Nightcore (Not original, but in my defense the sped up version is much better. D: Go ahead and check out both though!)

**Summary**: Hichigo Shirosaki was known as a player most of the time, but when he came to a new school and met Ichigo Kurosaki, it changed his mind completely. Ichigo Kurosaki, also, lusted after the other, and when they share a night of passion after going clubbing, well…Ichigo was sure he was always going to have a light to his darkness.

Violate Me 

**POV: Ichigo Kurosaki**

"God, Ichigo, can you take any longer?!" A voice peeked through my eardrums as it echo's off the staircase. I growled towards the voice as I glance at the attire on my bed, wondering if that would make me look good, or that other outfit over there…Oh, or that shirt? Maybe those pants? Hissing in frustration as I plop on my bed, I call back to the woman.

"Shut up! I'll be down in fifteen! Make yourself comfortable!" I yelled to my best friend and personal torturer, Rukia Kuchiki. That little midget was a devil in disguise, I swear.

When she replied with silence, I sighed and picked up one of my shirts, holding it up in the mirror. When it didn't look as good as I thought it would, I tossed it aside, and looked at the next one. _Ew. Maybe this one…_ Looking at the article of clothing intently that rested in my fingers, I found that once I held it up to my slim waist and glanced into the mirror, that this was the one to go with. My pants, worn out, ripped, grey and faded were already picked out, along with my black chucks, chains, and spiked wrist bands. I was holding a neon blue T-shirt with an intricate design of a screaming skull, also studded, making me lick my lips in anticipation.

Why, you ask, am I worrying so much about what I wear?

Well…

Okay. Here it is flat. I'm a teenager, teenagers are hormonal little bastards who strive for someone to want, to love, and all that shaz, right? Well, I just feel into that category. I swear to god I didn't mean to, but, y'know, it just kind of…Happened? Well, anyway, it all started with the transfer student. He was kind of petite, like me, only reaching about 5' 9", but he was the most beautiful creation ever known to man and god alike. God must've been fucking horny to create a living god like he was. His name is Hichigo Ogichi Shirosaki, and he was fluent in over seven languages, has been to more places than I could even count, and he was fucking _hot. _Long, boney fingers all the way up to his toned up, muscled arms, to his long, athletic legs – he was the epitome of perfection. Not to mention his _face. _Lord of all almighty, his face was just…I mean, it would make and chick cream her panties, any straight guy turn gay, any gay guy cum so hard they'll be seeing stars for the rest of eternity – you get the point.

His face; it was a strange one indeed. He had alabaster skin, pure white, milky goodness, with angled cheekbones and a straight, rough-looking nose, lips that were perfectly shaped and almost always pulled into a sinister smirk, along with his god-damned _eyes. _Adorned with nothing but black, his sclera was as dark as night itself. His orbs, wonderfully bright and exaggerative, were the brightest of bright yellow; it would rival the sun any day.

And somehow – I don't even know – he became associated with our group of friends instead of with the popular assholes I thought he would immediately go after. But that doesn't explain the clothing, right?

Well, were going clubbing.

You know how that goes.

Clubbing – the definition of horny teens sneaking in to get drunk and have a good time, usually get laid and all of that shit. I didn't care all too much about getting drunk – I'll admit I can't hold my liquor – but I wanted to look good for the albino teen. I mean…Well, yeah. That's how it went.

Hastily I yanked all the clothing that I wore from my skin, and began to put the clothing I chose on for the night, still thinking about the albino, Shirosaki.

Hichigo was also; I wouldn't say Goth or Emo, really, in style, but more…Punk? Yeah, like that. And I _dug _guys so hard that could pull off a sexy black with a dark demeanor. The albino loved jeans, loved black, loved piercings, studs, and tattoos, and he was just…god.

Am I freaking out or what?

And that _personality_. I never thought a personality could be so god-damned _hot. _Hichigo, you could tell, had a shaky past and probably a lot of let downs, but the way he carried himself, you would've never guessed. He was carefree; even walked like a thug sometimes. I witnessed firsthand that he was skilled in the fighting area, and I found out later that he was just about as well-trained as me. And me – Well, I'm not one to brag and all, but I was trained by Urahura and Yoruichi, as well as my father, Issin, and took judo and kudo, as well as many other martial arts classes since I was young. _Cough. _Anyway, Hichigo's personality. The albino was stubborn, rude and brash, perverted to no ends of the earth, and contained so much mirth and self-preservation that I thought he would blow someday. That, and oh god, _was he bloodthirsty. _My masochist side wanted to submit to him so bad that I was ready to grovel at his knees – which I don't do.

Of course, Shirosaki also doesn't know about my obsession over him. Of course, he would tease me and all, and as far as I knew, he was free (Surprising, right?), but, y'know, I wouldn't go as far as thinking he liked me. So, I would have to try my hardest to seduce him for just one night – yeah, _one night. _Hichigo, I learned, also settled for no one, and he was a free soul that usually just had one night stands. Probably doesn't want to be held down with something like love at the moment. But I was okay with that…I guess. I didn't like the idea of being thrown aside, but, it was the only thing I would get out of the albino.

"Ichigo!"

"Fine, fine, hold your damn horses!" I shout as I buckle my studded belt, black and neon blue, and grab my wallet and phone. Shuffling, I made my way to my door and opened it in a rush, ready to take an immediate left to get down the stairs. I grunted when instead of proceeding, I ran into a block of hard muscle.

"Well heya, Ichi." That sinful voice purred out. I groaned and took a step back.

"Damn, you're worse than a brick wall, dammit." I mumble, not at all surprised to find the albino behind the door. I got used to his pop ups about three weeks ago. When I realized we were so close, I took another step back and blushed, coughing to cover up my immediate embarrassment. _Stupid albino and his ability to make me feel like a love struck little girl._

"Yeah yeah, I know im just tha' sexy, now get yer ass down here, we're waitin' on ya." Hichigo barked out playfully, turning to go back down the stairs. I couldn't help letting my eyes drift to his ass, and then I realized what he was wearing.

_Holy mother of all things holy and all that other good shit like crack and all of that shit, HE WAS WEARING LEATHER. _

Did I mention I was a freak for leather? It was my obsession. I loved it. Dammit. Oh my god. He was going to kill me.

As I got to the bottom of the steps, I noticed Rukia giving me that knowing smirk, making me growl and glare at her. "Don't say a _word." _I hiss to the midget, noticing her grin widen even more. I could see, from the corner of my eye, that Hichigo was giving to two of us a strange look.

"Now, Ichigo-_san, _we all know you adore lea –…" before she could say anything more embarrassing, I rushed over and covered her mouth, firm blush in hand. She licked my hand, but I only narrowed my eyes and wiped it all over her face. She squeaked. Ha. Little Bitch. "Ew! Gross!"

"Come on ya two crack heads; let's get this show on tha road." Shiro smirked as he turned for the door.

"Shut up _Ogichi." _

That's how the night started.

~oOo~

**POV: Hichigo Shirosaki**

I was going to kill the man known as Ichigo Kurosaki.

Literally, figuratively, I don't give a shit.

Why?

_Because he was such a god-damned tease. _

I mean, when Rukia suggested that we all go to a club and everythin', I thought it was all fine and dandy and all that shit, but I realized later that day that I was in for a world of shit. _And god was I right. _I mean, here I am, sitting in a chair, watching as a drunk Ichigo danced with everyone and anyone he could get his hands on – all the courtesy of Rukia. Whenever they got too close, though, Ichigo would hiss and push them away, which I was grateful for, but damn. That kid knew how to fuckin' _dance _now. I could barely take my eyes off his hips, and every time I see a new pair of hands rest there, I couldn't stop a petulant growl from rising in my throat.

Apparently Rukia got enough of my sulking, and dumped me out of the chair.

"Go get him, shithead. He won't wait forever."

Best advice the little midget could ever give me.

Without any hesitation, I barreled my way through the crowd and made my way over to the orange-haired angel. He had his back turned to me, ass firmly shaking like none other, making me lick my lips in contemplation. Side-stepping some of the bitches that tried to hop on top on my dick, I got to the tanned teen and immediately grasped his hips, yanking him into me. Surprised, and shocked I could see, Ichigo turned his head, eyes wide to see who the attacker was. When he saw me, he gasped, a blush emitting from his face as he did everything but look away from my gaze.

"S-Shiro?" The orangette murmured in his drunken state. I licked my lips.

"Stop shakin' those hips a yers and I might jus' have ta shake 'em fer ya." I commented lightly as I smirked. The red on my friends face heightened even more as he began grinding his hips down towards my growing erection. He groaned, causing me to lean down and nip at his ear in utter adoration. "Come on King, shake it fer meh~." I purr as he groaned and leaned back into me. His hands crawled their way up behind my head as they gripped my hair, his back pressing desperately into my chest as he fought for more friction.

_**If ya wanna *** me I won't say no…**_

I licked my lips, the song humming in my veins as I grind my hips back against his. The orangette moaned like a wanton little whore as he popped his hips, rolling them for a couple of seconds before – _god holy shit of all things with sparkles on them – _he dropped it _low. _And now even low, he dropped it all the way to the god-damned _floor. _The orange haired teen's legs spread wantonly as he was crouched to the floor; his eyes on me as he glanced towards my face. As I let my eyes snap hungrily against his skin, Ichigo dragged his ass all the way back up my legs and rested them back onto my crotch area. I groaned as his hands roamed my free skin, before he moved back to wrap his mile-long fingers back into my hair.

_**T-t-t-touchin' on my *****_

My mouth suddenly found an expanse of skin on his awaiting neck as I began to suck on it, not letting down when Kurosaki decided to grind back. I made sure I got him good – I wanted to see that mark in the morning.

Yeah, what of it? I was going to fuck 'em. Let's just hope that he wouldn't run away when the sun raised either. But I'll also worry about that later too.

_**While I'm touchin' on your *****_

Without a warning, Ichigo spun so quickly around to face me I had to fight a stumble. Looking at him, shocked, I noticed the hunger in his eyes as he took a hold of me once more and leaned into my ear. "_I want you so bad." _He hissed – voice low and full of promises.

That was my cue.

Without further or due, I yanked Ichigo away from the crowd and hastily dragged Ichigo along to find Rukia. She was quite hard to find, being all short and all, but we eventually found her resting by the bar with a few lady friends of ours.

"Rukia." I called to her.

She looked over, a surprised look on her face as she saw us holding on to each other for dear life. "Find a ride. I'm taking my car home fer tonigh', a'ight? Sorry ta leave ya hangin'." I call to her with my sinister smirk. Ichigo, drunk with no shame, began to nibble on my neck in wait. The short, dark haired lady nodded; a grin firmly in place.

"Don't break him. I'm quite fine for the night, isn't that right, Orihime?" The busty girl next to her nodded and blushed. _Looks like she got her way too. Ew. Lady sex. _

"Gotcha." I murmur as I pull the orangette away from my neck. This time, instead of me pulling him, Ichigo yanked me out of the club hastily, stumbling as he fought to walk straight, which proved to amuse me greatly. People stared at the two of us wantonly, and some even went as far as grinding, but with a warning glare that said 'he's mine, fuck off ya lil cunts' they got the image. After that the both of us hurried, we didn't want to wait. At all.

When we finally got outside, I was met with the brisk, cold air of the fall. I sighed as the sweat adorning my skin began to fade away, and without any hesitation or thinking, Ichigo slammed me up against the partner wall of the back door. Lips were immediately on mine as he impatiently began to ravage my mouth. He groaned as his hands found their way back into my snowy locks, and I showed my appreciation by grinding my knee up against his pulsing erection while squeezing his hips.

"Get in the god-damned car, _now." _I hissed as I realized that we weren't going home for a while.

Ichigo complied as he gripped the ground with his feet as he hurriedly walked his way in the general direction of my car, his ass swaying wondrously as he turned to glance at me, probably to see if I was following. Not far behind, I was, for as soon as he got to the car I opened the door and shoved him in, slamming the door behind me. Ichigo was on me in a matter of seconds.

I need to get Ichigo drunk more often. Assuming that he didn't push me away in the morning.

Anyway.

I busied myself with hastily tearing off his clothing, his shirt going first. The orangette raised his arms to get it off, but as soon as that was done we were brought together for another searing kiss, full of tongue and teeth and whatever else. I found myself already digging in to the space right between Ichigo's pants and his pubic lining. The orangette moaned as I yanked down both his pants and his underwear in the back seat, the leather I was wearing making it a bit hard to slip the articles of clothing off of Ichigo's legs. That, and the limited space. But I didn't care, and I doubt Ichigo did either. It only mattered that I got them off.

Leather also reminded me – was that reaction priceless when the orangette saw what I was wearing. I didn't even get to see all of it due to the fact that my head was turned while walking down the stairs, but what I got was no short of amusing. Rukia had told me, when I was trying to figure out what to wear, that Ichigo Kurosaki happened to love men in leather, and it just so happened that I had enough of that in my closet to make my lover happy. Or turned on, y'know. BUT. His face, it was just so glazed over that he was in, like, a trance or somethin'! Damn sexy, it was.

My hands trailed all the way down to grip the base of Ichigo's awaiting erection, and I found that the orange haired teen was very sensitive as I use my other hand to tweak a pert nipple of his. My mouth strayed on the left nub and I bit at it, licked, and sucked the little expense of skin, before moving down to his heaving, toned abs of his. They were creamy tan, a perfect colour that matched his wondrously abnormal bright traffic cone orange locks. I found myself glancing up at the orangette as I lick my lips.

_This was going to be fun. _

**POV: Ichigo Kurosaki**

I was going to die.

So bad.

In my drunken haze I was able to tell that Hichigo and I were about to fuck. In a car. In his car. Very sloppily. But I couldn't bring myself to care. After all, it was a lot easier than I initially guessed to get into the albino's pants, for it only took a few shakes of the ass and a dirty comment to set him off. Either he was just really horny tonight, or he wanted in my pants. Well, either way, he got what he wanted.

I moaned as a sinful tongue, blue as the dark night itself, decided to lick the inner thigh of mine, carefully avoiding my member as he worked his wonders on my skin. My skin felt hot, my face was heated with a sinfully warm amount of blood, and my eyes were glazed over, both drunk and filled with need, as I glanced down at Mr. Perfection himself. Shirosaki was staring up at me playfully, his eyes looking utterly delicious as he left a hicky on the right leg. I hissed and rested my hand at the base of the albino's neck.

"Fuckin' _touch it. _Pleaseee." I moan out as his finger wraps around the base of my cock. Hichigo complies more than I would've expected as he wasted no time with enveloping his mouth on to my appendage, his tongue already beginning to work magic on my heated skin. _Damn. He was good at what he did. _I growled softly and fisted the man's hair, pushing him further on my erection as he let out a long, hard suck around my skin, while he hummed, making me hiss and buck my hips upwards. _God, did the albino have a god's mouth. _

"Stupid, fuckin', albino, god, _uggh…" _I groaned out as I pushed him further down, almost making him gag. Remembering how forceful I could be, I let up, and let the albino of mine do whatever the fuck he pleased.

_I didn't expect him to fucking pull away._

"God, Ichi, I want you so _fuckin' _bad…" Hichigo commented with a deep breath as he kissed me once more forcefully. I fought against him during the lip-lock, but being that Hichigo was the naturally dominative one; he won and ravished my mouth completely. His experienced hands burned wherever they touched; my hips, my thighs, my back, and finally, my inner thighs. He rubbed them sensually, making me spread my legs further as his mouth travelled down to my neck. I groaned out when he began to suck.

Shirosaki Ogichi Hichigo had a mouth of pure bliss, I realized, just as he pulled his mouth away from the growing hicky on my upper neck. Through my drunken haze, I knew I wouldn't be able to cover it up, but I couldn't help but think that being marked wasn't too bad. Especially when it was from the albino teen. Those thoughts flew out of my head, however, when two fingers met my lips, coaxing my salivating mouth open. I complied, my mouth open and awaiting as Hichigo delved his skinny fingers into my cavern. I wasted no time and began sucking, but Hichigo also took control of that and explored my mouth, his fingers, every once in a while, coaxing my tongue out of my mouth only so he could pinch it. Our eyes never left contact – rather, they stayed adamantly locked as I sucked his fingers off.

When he pulled away and positioned his fingers at my entrance, I almost came. Quite literally.

Groaning softly, I bucked up as soon as the first finger was inserted. "Ngh…S-Shiro..saki…" I murmured as the albino glanced at my face. My own eyes were half-lidded and hungry, awaiting, trying to persuade the other to insert the other finger. Hichigo caught on and smirked, pushing the second finger in as he hastily began to stretch me. I gasped, my eyes screwing shut as a blush appeared on my face, mouth going slack. God, this albino was a sex god.

"Sorry to disappoint ya, _King, _but I'm not. Though, it's alright to think of me as one…" The albino licked his lips as he pecked my lips.

I didn't realize I said that aloud.

"S-Shut up." I hissed as I hastily pulled him down for another kiss.

"With pleasure." Hichigo said as he deemed me stretched enough. Pulling out, the albino positioned himself against my entrance, giving me a glance of wonder. "Ya sure 'bout this, Ichi?" Oh god, was he questioning this _now? _

"I swear to god if you don't do it now I'm gonna castrate you and hang your balls above my fireplace and then feed them to hungry wolves and then make your life living hell. So fuckin' _do it." _

Yeah, I'm drunk.

Without further or due, the albino thrust in, hard and fast, quick, without and mercy. I cried out and gripped for him, thankful when he leaned down and let me embrace his shoulders. God, it hurt so bad. Though, trying to keep a straight face, I sighed, relaxing a bit so It wouldn't hurt so bad. When I realized it was dulling, I nodded hesitantly, telling him it was good to go. It looked like Hichigo didn't need any more persuasion because he bucked, needy, causing stars to sprout out in the back of my head.

God, he was going to kill me.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuckkkk…" _I shouted focally as Hichigo hit my prostate dead one multiple times. Shirosaki's soft, pure lips descended on mine for a desperate kiss as he took my arms and forced them above my head harshly, causing me to moan and struggle a bit. I gave up, though, when I realize he wasn't going to let up, and settled for desperately moaning out.

"God, Ichi, yer so fuckin' goddamned hot…" The albino hissed out as he nibbled at my ear. I groaned as he gave a particularly brash thrust, causing me to let out a silent scream, hoping that he would soon finish because I was so damned close; so fucking close…

I hissed and bit at the albino's collarbone. "God, fuck, _faster… _Harder, Hichi, _please…." _ I murmured out as I bucked back against him. Hichigo sped up his pace into harsh, untamed, angry throws of passion as he attacked me.

"Don't…Stop…" I managed to get out. My eyes, for a brief second, met with his, but that was then broken when the albino gripped my erection, keeping my hands above my head with only his right hand.

"Wouldn't…Dream…Of it." He hissed out. I threw my head back against the back seat of the car, letting out multiple vocal sounds as I found myself growing nearer and nearer….Faster and faster, harsher…Until….

"God dammit, Shi, I'm gonna…Ah, fucking cum!" I scream as I toss my head back once more. When Hichigo kissed me, that was all I needed to spill my seed all over the albino's naked chest(when did his shirt come off?). Ogichi came a few seconds later, breathing harshly as he collapsed on me. I snuggled into him immediately as I felt exhaustion pour into my veins.

"So…Good." I murmured so soft I wasn't sure if the albino had heard me.

"Mmn…" Was his only answer. His body went limp, making me smile slightly. When I was sure he was asleep, I whispered a soft 'I love you' before falling asleep also.

~The Next Morning~

When I awoke that morning, the first thing I noticed was that it was fucking _bright. _Light had been shining through the car window, making me groan and roll over, only to hear a harsh grunt. Opening one eye, I looked for the source of sound, noticing a giant white spot that had fallen to the car floor.

"Fuckin' hell…" Hichigo groaned as he himself woke up.

"Woops…" I gasped, trying to hide a smile as Hichigo looked up, only to find me snickering at him. He hissed and hit me playfully, before sitting up, trying to regain his balance. I sighed. I guess it was time for me to go.

Without hesitation, I began to find my clothing. I got my shirt, which was lying by my head, and put it on, following my pants, which were lying in the very back on top of the trunk, and finally my shoes. Hichigo, the whole time, was watching me with slight confusion, one eyebrow raised as he watched my movements. I was disappointed that he didn't stop me from putting my clothes on, but instead I didn't comment, and only swiveled around him to get out of the car. That's when he spoke.

"Yer leaving?"

"Yeah." I gave him a slightly confused look a I reach out for the door, only to realize it was being held shut. "Isn't that what you…Want?" I ask, my eyes strayed to the floor as I try to fight back the oncoming headache that was residing in me.

Silence.

"What?" The albino teen just gave me a look of stupidity. My gaze flew up to meet his, catching his cobalt yellow orbs that were surrounded with a lack of sleep, wondering why his hand was stopping me from leaving. I expected him to still be asleep when I left, but once I pushed him awake, I thought he would just as easily let me slip away, almost un-noticed, but what was this?

I fidgeted. "W-Well, you don't want a relationship, s-so there isn't any reason t-to stick around." I say truthfully as I look longingly at the door. Can I get out yet? I don't want to be hurt so much.

"Now who in the living fuckin' hell said tha'?"

My eyes widened. What? My head cocked to the side, my mouth dropping as I spoke. "A-Are you serious?" I squeak. "I know about yer past, Hichi, it ain't like you to settle down for one person at a time." I scowl then, not knowing what else to say. I knew it would hurt the albino's feelings a bit, but it was him who had that past, not me.

When I looked into his yellow orbs, I noticed them soften into understanding. "When I finally get somethin' I want, Ichi, I ain't too keen on givin' it up. And you, King, are something I want. Something I love." Hichigo smirked and kissed my cheek when I let go the of the car door in shock. My eyes widened in astonishment, disbelief, and questioning when I heard Shirosaki utter those words from his lips.

"H-Hah?!" I said. "Y-You expected t-this to be more than a o-one-night stand?!" I yell. Hichigo's face fell.

"I-I'm guessin' ya didn't wanna. Sorry. That's f-fine too." Hichigo said as he gave off a half- assed smirk.

I stare at him. Suddenly, running what I said through my head, I wasted no time with clearing that up. "N-No, that's not what I meant!" I speak so fast that I was worried Hichigo didn't understand me. Relief, however, showed up on his face, making me sigh in content. "I just thought...that…Y'know…" I squirmed.

"I would throw ya away?" Shiro, his voice high-pitched and amused, gave me a look that said 'are you a fucking idiot?' yeah, I am.

"Mmn." I slumped against the car seat. Hichigo, who finally managed to get back on the seat after a bit of struggling, smirked.

"Ya don't gotta go abou' worrin' on tha', King. _Yer mine." _Shivering, I gave him a stare that said 'I won't know I'm your until you have me.'

And with that, we started out next bout in the car.

Needless to say, years down the line, I realize that I was stupid to even think up a silly idea such as him leaving me.

Cause he never did, and…He never would.


End file.
